Yugi Walks Alone
by FMA-YGOfangirl
Summary: Yugi's feelings after Yami dies... believe me, its better than it sounds I swear


**Me: welcome to my songfic 'Yugi walks alone'**

**Yami: authoress- you know what, never mind**

**Me: *blinks* you're not going to nag me?**

**Yami: what's the point?**

**Me: well, finally ya learn… *looks over* Yugi?**

**Yugi: *mops***

**Me: Yugi? Your sad because of the story, aren't you?**

**Yugi: *nods***

**Me: *mood goes down* I'm sorry**

**Yugi: it's ok**

**Atem, Yami, Ariela, ragetti, Ed, and al: huh?**

**Me: you'll see**

**Everyone: disclaimer! FMA-YGOfangirl does not own yugioh or 'boulevard of broken dreams' by greenday… no she's not going to bash it. ONWARD!**

Key:

"Talking"

_**Flash back**_

_Singing text_

"_Singing_"

'Thoughts'

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

*, **, ***, etc. : means read at the end of the story for explanation

(A/n: Yugi is a girl in this one, she is pregnant too, just to tell ya.)

_

* * *

_

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me and I walk alone_

She's alone. Yugi has always been alone since that day…

_**Flash back (normal pov)**_

_**/YAMI! HELP!/**_

_**/aibou? What's wrong?/**_

_**/YAMI! HE'S HAS ME! PLE-/**_

_**/aibou? Who has you? Aibou? YUGI!/**_

_**Yami screams his lovers name in his head, trying to get her to answer… but Yugi doesn't answer. He got up from behind the counter at the game shop, and ran to burger world to see the place in ruins. Yugi and jou went there for a bite to eat to catch up, and now this place is in RUINS? What happened? Who has yugi? These thoughts swirled around in Yami's head until he hears someone clear their throat.**_

"_**Missing something?" says the person, Yami turns around and sees a man, shrouded in a cloak,**_

"_**Who are you? What have you done to them?" Yami asks,**_

"_**If you want to see them again, go to the old abandoned warehouse… but make it quick, they don't have much longer." then the man disappears into thin air. Yami ran back to the game shop, he needed to save his aibou and his friend before something happened to them. He grabs his deck and the millennium puzzle, then ran out the door towards the abandoned warehouse.**_

If only she knew that she wouldn't be able to see Yami again...

_***two hours later***_

"_**What's the matter? The almighty pharaoh is losing? Can't stand the sight of losing? Or is it the sight of losing yugi if you win?" the demented voice of Yugi's rang out,**_

_**This was a trap. This mad man hypnotized yugi and forced her to duel Yami, the stakes? Yami's and Yugi's life. If Yami won, yugi dies, if yugi wins, Yami dies and the madman gets the puzzle. Yami through out the whole duel has been trying to get to yugi, but has been failing. He was losing and if he lost, the world lost, but if he won, then **_**HIS **_**world lost… suddenly he had a plan.**_

_***ten minutes later***_

_**A tie. He ended it in a tie. Him and Yugi are going to walk out alive. The man had already let go of Jou after Yami's 3**__**rd**__** turn, so he saved them all… well, not exactly.**_

"_**NO! I **_**COULDN'T **_**HAVE LOST! IT WAS **_**FOOL-PROOF**_**!" The REAL man's voice yelled as he jumped from where he was hiding, he looked upon Yami holding a shivering yugi in his arms with a death glare.**_

"_**You never said that we would die if we had a tie… acrebar."* He said with a smirk,**_

_**Acrebar laughed, "I didn't say you would LIVE either! ENJOY THE AFTER-LIFE!" he cackled as he pressed a button on a remote that was in his pocket then ran out a door that was near him, the warehouse started to shake and buckle… he was going to blow up the warehouse!**_

_**Yami jumped into action, picking Yugi up bridal-style, and ran for the nearest exit. He avoided holes that were in the ground that the falling debris caused, jumped over falling beams, then he trips and breaks his ankle. Yugi rolls out of his arms,**_

"_**YUGI! GET OUT OF HERE!" he screams,**_

"_**NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Yugi yells,**_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one _

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

"_**Yugi! If you don't leave not only you and I will die but the kids will too!" Yami had a point,**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**JUST GO!"**_

_**Yugi nodded with tears in her eyes, got up and ran towards the exit. When she got outside, she was telling one of the police men that where the warehouse was, when she heard the one sound she did not want to hear…**_

_**The warehouse blew up.**_

_**She turned around to see it up in flames. "No. NO! YAMI!" she tried to go to the wreckage but was held back by seto who just arrived there to see the building go up in flames. She continued to struggle until the building blew up again. she stopped and just collapsed on the ground, crying for her beloved, her husband, her one and only, for the death of her lover and father of the little ones that she carried.**_

_***two weeks later* the funeral was long because of all the people who came to say a few words about Yami. And who were these people? Fans, arch-enemies, past-opponents, friends, everyone that had spent more than twenty minutes with him and that knew him enough to say something. Yugi had gotten a lot of 'I'm sorry' and such, but she didn't listen. For her thoughts were going over what she could have done, what she shouldn't have done. But in the end, it didn't matter. He was gone. There was nothing to do abut it.**_

_**Flashback ends**_

The twins were born 6 months later, she had a girl and a boy. The girl had her father's sharp features but were still feminine, indigo eyes, and her mother's hair. Her name was yuki. (Yugi's hair here in this story flows down her back) the boy had her soft features, crimson eyes, and his father's hair style. His name was Atem, for he was named after his father. She knew she had to leave or her mental state would plummet from the memories that resigned here… the memories of him. Everyone wondered where she was going to go. She had simply told them,

"Anywhere but here, anywhere but here… where his memories lie." they understood and let her go. Anzu was begging for her only other friend who was a girl (XD haha! Remember that quote, "I need more female friends" or something that goes along those lines? It was hilarious and I couldn't help but put it in here…), but understood too that she needed to go.

She had gotten her revenge a year later. She had cornered him, the madman, acrebar, and the one who took Yami away. She had brought a gun. She shot him. And then, yugi ran. She ran away from domino. She ran away from her friends. She ran away from Japan, and she took her children with here. She ran to America, where she would have a new start on life.

So here she is now, walking alone, along these streets of Orlando, Florida, going back to her apartment. Yugi sighed, life hasn't been fun. She had no friends, she was always getting into the fights with the underbelly of the city, but always came out on top. It was easy when she acquired her shadow powers. How you say? Well, back why back when, when Yami was alive, she had secretly gotten training from ishizu so that Yami didn't have to worry about her all the time. When she finished her training she got pregnant, and then 3 months later Yami dies..

Yugi shook her head, 'what's done is done. There's no point crying. I've mourned enough-' she stopped.

Was that… someone singing? Yugi looks to her left and sees a café. She walked in and was greeted to a sight that took her breath away.

"_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one _

_That walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing _

_That's beating_

_Sometimes I wish _

_Someone out there_

_Will find me"_

There was a person, a man, who looked just like Yami, and he was singing the one song that described her situation. Yugi just stood there, listening to the song that rolled off that man's tongue.

(Ok the song is gong to continue without pause)

"_Till' then _

_I walk alone_

_Ah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

_Aah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up_

_And everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs, to know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one _

_That walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing _

_That's beating_

_Sometimes I wish _

_Someone out there_

_Will find me_

_Till' then _

_I walk alone_

_Ah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

_Aah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

_(Guitar solo)_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one _

_And I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one _

_That walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing _

_That's beating_

_Sometimes I wish _

_Someone out there_

_Will find me_

_Till' then _

_I walk alone_

_(Guitar solo till end of song)_

The man had finished his song, the crowd in the café cheered for his performance, his crimson gaze swept through the crowd until they landed on yugi. There was a flash of recognition in his eyes and a smile broke out on his face. He knew her. He put his guitar down and went over to yugi.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting?" he asked,

"Ya-Yami?" she asked,

He nodded, "wait!, how do I know your Yami?" yugi asked, she wasn't going to believe him until she had proof.

/yugi, it is me. I am back/ Yami said over the mind link,

Yugi gasped, "oh my god, it is you!"

Yami nodded again, "the gods sent me back, they said I wasn't finished living yet." the smile was till there. Yugi's eyes leaked tears and she embraced him, her lover, her children's father, her world… was alive! When they left the café, they were confronted by a gang, yugi kicked their ass with a mix of shadow powers and kung-fu, and then yugi explained to her lover exactly HOW she had gotten her shadow powers.

Yami shook his head, " I should have known you'd go and get ishizu to help you." Yugi giggled, "Ra it's good to hear your giggle." yugi giggled more,

"It's good to hear your voice again, mou hitori no boku."

"And you will keep hearing it until we die." Yami said.

When they got to the apartment, yugi dismissed her babysitter and walked into the living room to find her little one's playing with toys until they looked up,

"MOMMY! DADDY!" they yelled as they embraced their parents, when they yelled 'daddy' yugi was shocked, but Yami was laughing,

"What's so funny? And how-"

"Children at this age can see angels, and I visited them when I was in the after-life. This is why they sent me back. I was hurting on the inside from not being with my family. And now, I Am." yugi looked at Yami, oh how much she had missed him…

They put the children to bed, and made love the first time since Yami's death, and did just that long into the night. Yugi took a pregnancy test two days later and found out that she was pregnant. Nine months later, they had another pair of twins, one girl and one boy. The girl had her father's hair, amethyst eyes, and soft features (basically what yugi would look like if she was a boy), Yami named her after yugi. The boy had his father's hair, sharp features, and crimson-amethyst eyes. Yugi named him after his father.

Yugi wasn't going to walk alone anymore, now, she is going to walk through life, hand-in-hand with the one she loves. And , well, you know,

They lived happily ever after.

**

* * *

**

* I made this fool up... I actually heard this name some where...I think

Me: DONE!

**Yugi: *still mopes***

**Me: -_- yugi…. Read the rest of it.**

**Yugi: *reads rest, gets happy* YAY! I GOT YAMI BACK! *jumps into Yami's arms***

**Yami: hey! You never lost me! *carries yugi off***

**Me: *shakes head* horny, emo, spikey headed freaks.**

**Everyone (except yugi and Yami): *quirks eyebrow***

**Me: *blinks* what?**

**Everyone: nothing**

**Me: -_- I know it was cheesy, but hey! I couldn't help it!**

**Ariela: well, its time to go!**

**Me: yeah! YUGI! SEND US OFF!**

**Yugi: Yami hold on *opens a door and sticks head out* see you- Yami wait!, see you-*sighs, says quickly* see you later- DAMN IT YAMI! *looks in* CAN YOU WAIT FOR GOD SAKES?**

**Me: *blushes***

**Atem: *blushes, smirks* authoresssssss**

**Me: wha- no. no, no! No! *gets thrown over atem's shoulder* ATEM! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME- *get cut off by a door***

**Everyone: *quirks eyebrow* **

**Ariela: Atem, what are- *listens through door, hears moans, backs away, blushes* ooookkkk, see ya!**


End file.
